


Way to crush a wedding

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: While Hakuryuu is attending Morgiana's wedding with quite the uneasy feeling, he is fully unaware of the newlyweds plan to fix his doubts about a certain person, even if that would probably lead to unexpected trouble. Of course it would. But...a wedding?
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Way to crush a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Im back! 
> 
> Months of break because I wanted to be a serious writer with a pc. 
> 
> None of that worked, fic written without any plans on notepad on my phone 
> 
> I hope you still enjoy!

For a festivity held in the ruins of probably the biggest battle which had ever taken place, the scenery was nothing short of breathtaking. Everyone had gathered for Alibaba's wedding under the disguise that they were "only here for Morgiana or Aladdin" but Hakuryuu knew better. The former prince of Balbadd, former head of a thief group, merchant, whatever Alibaba was right now, his friends had put a lot of effort to make everything perfect for him as well. A huge tent was set up in the middle of a field, some had cooked the best they could with the resources they had, and of course, Morgiana's wedding gown took days to complete. It had taken a lot of effort to make it, and it turned out even better than desired.

Hakuryuu felt a bit uneasy to be here now, even after all these years, since some time ago he had been the one asking for Morgiana to marry him. Imagined her to look exactly like now, a smile on her face and a long white dress to match her beauty.

Of course Hakuryuu had given up on it now. He was happy for his friends, no matter what, and he had kind of moved on, but this time it was even worse, since he found himself hopelessly in love again. But this time, it was-

"Ah, here you are!" Alibaba smiled, patting his shoulder enthusiastically. "Don't look so serious, let's drink!"

Hakuryuu didn't want to let this day end in a disaster, or worse, embarrass himself, so he kindly declined, wanting to kind of leave the scene. 

That's when he spotted Judar, who looked like he would fall asleep on the spot if Yunan wouldn't watch him with eagle eyes to prevent exactly that. Poor old magi, he sat next to Judar because how they became good friends, Yunan had exclaimed, never leaving his side.

The fact Judar tolerated that was a miracle on his own, but more so that he had shown up in the first place. Maybe he really was some kind of grown onto Alibaba now, even if he would never admit it. No matter why, Hakuryuu found it good he was here, and for some reason, equally bad. Who knows? Maybe he would find himself dancing on Judar’s wedding day in the near future, now that the other was able to make friends and do however he pleased. A lot of formerly impossible things have become possible, things constantly change. 

But it couldn't be. After all, even when neither Hakuryuu nor Judar ever spoke about it, there was just something...or maybe he was wrong. If only he could be sure.

With his mind occupied, Hakuryuu didn’t notice Morgiana excusing herself from the small crowd of friends that surrounded her, until she stood right before him, a gentle smile on her face. “I’m I disturbing you? You’re all alone here thinking to yourself.” 

Good. Now he worried Morgiana, something he didn’t intend at all. Socializing really just wasn’t his forte. “Uh, no. Not at all. I was just-”

“Overthinking;” Morgiana finished, holding out her hand. “Let’s dance, Hakuryuu.”

_What?_ “I-Is that alright with Alibaba?”

“Of course. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. Is that alright?” Hakuryuu nodded at this, taking one final glance at the others before he stood up. Morgiana truly was such a sweet, gentle person. Even now she cared for him enough to dance with him on her wedding day, just to cheer him up. 

"I'm glad you're happy,” he finally said after a minute of silence. Morgiana blushed a little at this. 

"Yes. Thank you, hakuryuu. I'm glad you're not alone, you still have Judar, right?"

They both looked over to the magi who had started an argument with one of the pirate kids. Former...Olba or so. Food was thrown when no one was looking, just small bites here and there. It was both childish and cute. 

Hakuryuu nodded. "I'm glad both Alibaba and Judar got back from their journey. Im still sorry for what I did to you both."

"Don't mind it, I already forgave you for it." Morgiana looked over to Judar again. "You know when I first met him in Balbadd, I never expected you two to end up together".

"What do you mean? We are both from Kou, and-" his eyes widened. "Wait! We aren't in such kind of relationship!"

Where did Morgiana get such an idea? Maybe it was an unfortunate rumor spreading again. Hakuryuu had that going for him lately. He didn't know why.

The fanalis smiled slightly. "Oh, really? But he likes you, it's quite obvious."

"Its not! Judar is just...nice to me. We're friends. Why do you think-?"

"So you never thought about him being more than that? He's only nice to _you_ , and when he was gone you were...I noticed I liked Alibaba after he died, you know? I didn't realize why I couldn't return your feelings, or why I was jealous of other women but I think my heart already decided before I knew. Do you know what I mean?" 

Morgiana, being a usually more quiet person...

"I have thought about it," Hakuryuu lied, now taking a seat next to her. "The feeling is different than the ones I had for you, however. It's...strange. I don't know what Judar truly thinks of me, I don't know what he thinks about so many things."

"Ask him," Morgiana said, her focus on the crowd before her. "You'll never know otherwise, I know what I'm talking about."

"How did you know I had...you know, that I liked Judar? Is it obvious too?"

"This is my wedding day, Hakuryuu. We spent such a long time together, i know you. Such events are when people think about their own happiness, and when alibaba told me about his time with judar, I thought you already confessed! I wanted to congratulate you."

"Judar didn't tell me anything. What happened?"

"Imagine two years of hearing what a great king and person you are. He's quite straight-forward on his admiration towards you. I think its more than simple companionship. And it's more than a crush. Ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you."

Hakuryuu was taken aback at this. Of course, Judar praised him consistently, he was proud of him, but a crush? Or even love? It couldn't be- should he ask Judar?

"A few years ago i promised to propose to you again, and now you want me to confess to someone else?" Morgiana was glad he was in a mood to joke a little and relax a bit.

"No. _You_ want to do it, but you didn't know how. This is the best day for it, Hakuryuu. Good luck.”

Morgiana hugged him. It was strange how she knew him so well. Hopefully, she was also right about judar.

\----

Judar sat as far away from the tables as possible. Sheesh, it was like everybody was getting on his nerves today, especially that old ass magi and - of course - Alibaba’s friends. If only Hakuryuu was there...but he completely abandoned Judar to dance with that woman. The magi rolled his eyes at the scene, his mood shifting to bored to annoyed. 

Once in a while, the fanalis girl looked over to him. Were they talking about him?! Fine, as if he cared! Judar just wanted to get out of this place, Hakuryuu behaved oddly not only today, it had started slowly after they got back to Kou. He kept thinking to himself, and even avoided Judar to the point to make the magi worry if he had done something wrong. 

Maybe since Hakuryuu felt more comfortable around his old friends again, he wanted to be around them more. Just like now. He didn’t need Judar anymore. Was he talking about the best way to get rid of him or complaining how clingy he was? 

No. Hakuryuu wasn’t. He wouldn’t do that. 

Judar closed his eyes to sleep for a bit, until someone touched his arm. 

“Hakuryuu, finally I- Oh. It’s _you_.” Why would he hide his disappointment? Alibaba was a boring person, and painfully optimistic. “What do you want? I’m busy.”

"Oh? Sorry, I didn't want to, I was just-"

Goddamn, he was annoying! Judar sighed at Alibaba's lame attempt at starting a conversation. Why was this guy so popular, it felt like half the world was in this festivity. And why the heck did the groom want to talk to _him_ out of all people?!

"Just spit it out, what do you want?" he voiced out, leaning on his elbow. 

"I'm just happy you're here today! Seems like we really became friends, huh? Who would have thought?"

Oh god, the sappy talk Judar hated. "I'm not here because of you, idiot." 

"I know."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" It was just like back in the dark continent, when Alibaba acted like he knew everything!

The blonde laughed. "Oh nothing! Well, I mean, I'm sure you will also find love someday."

"I'm not interested in any of these boring people," Judar stated, watching some guy eyeing him angrily for talking to Alibaba like that. Probably. 

"You had many king candidates, so I'm sure not everyone is quite so boring."

Was this guy never going to shut up? "What does that have to do with finding a partner?!"

"Quite a bit! You see, having a crush is like when you meet someone and your heart flutters and you get nervous and you like their looks, behaviour and everything they do. But actual love is a decision you make to share your life with someone and to be on their side in harsh times, much like a magi would decide to support a king due to their qualities to rule and lead his country and people, wouldn't you say so?"

"I say that's utter bullshit, your logic doesn't make sense! So if my king candidate accepts, it would be like marriage?" Judar couldn't believe he was still listening to this guy, but it got him thinking. Hakuryuu never really chose him on his own will. Maybe that was why he would distance himself now that he had other choices. 

No. If Al Thamen wasn't there, surely he would have-

"Not quite like that, don't take it literally! But it's a strong bond of trust between two people, as a king works hard to be worthy of his magi's expectations and power." Alibaba sighed as he thought about his adventures and how far it's gotten him. "In the end, I wanted to thank you because if it weren't for your dungeon, I wouldn't be here today. That's why I came to talk to you."

Judar rolled his eyes, turning away. "Wow, you're oh-so-wise now! Stop acting like an old man and give your crappy talk to someone else."

Alibaba tried to protest, then turned away. Damn, Judar was stubborn! All he wanted was to help the magi with his _situation_ with Hakuryuu as a way to thank him for unintentionally leading his way through all of this! Maybe Morgiana had more luck. 

Back at the table, Judar felt something on his face. A piece of bread! Who was-? Oh, _him_! That weirdo from before.

The magi took a piece of melon and hit back, glaring at the guy. The other grinned, throwing it back, this time Judar dodged, and it hit Kabun Ka. Whatever, this meant war!

After quite a bit of this, Judar stood to leave. Or kick that stupid ass. That's when he spotted Hakuryuu leaving the tent, trying not to gain any attention. Did he want to leave already?!

\----

Hakuryuu felt nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know exactly why, but the thought of Judar leaving or things changing again was too much. Maybe Morgiana was wrong about the situation, maybe Hakuryuu really was only-

"There you are! Geez, don't leave me with the idiots, I can't stand it," judar whined, stepping outside of the huge tent as well. "Why are you acting so strange? That's not like you."

Of course he would notice, Hakuryuu thought. What should he say now?

"It's just a bit too much, you know? I need a moment to think about a lot of things." Maybe this answer would be enough. Probably not.

Judar stared down for a moment, almost looking nervous, fidgeting in his pockets. "Hey, Ryuu. I always wanted to ask. If it hadn't been for al thamen you would've chosen me sooner, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Without al thamen, I wouldn't have needed power in the first place, so a magi would've been unnecessary. I hesitated to get your help only because you were like a symbol of them, and after you arrived in Kou, everything changed for the worst. My family had died, the organization took power, and I got the burden of a mission I couldn't share with anyone. Maybe if I had seen your intentions earlier..."

What was going on in Judars head to think about all of this now? 

"Yeah, I get it. No need to tell me you hated me-"

"I just wanted to prove I could do it without your help, that's a difference. And you gladly took that role, to be the symbol of the organization. Taking their orders, following what my mother said you should do."

"Pfft, of course I did! She was my mother too, you know. I mean, not really but- we both got betrayed by her, that's why i chose you."

"You didn't choose me." Hakuryuu said, all of a sudden. "You chose sinbad first. I know what you said in balbadd, you offered to take the world with him, isn't that right? I was only a substitute because he rejected your offer."

"The fuck are you saying?! You've always been my king, don't you understand? The stupid king wanted to defeat al thamen only to seem like a selfless noble king, but he only tried to make up for his own shitty decitions. Why would you even assume I-"

"I'm jealous, that's why."

"Huh? What's up with that? Youre already better than any king here at this stupid wedding. At least we knew our motives weren't right, but king dumb still wanted to pretend he was a perfect human without any flaws. Idiot."

"No, Judar. Im _jealous_." Hakuryuu carefully watched if Judar caught up to his implications, but the other looked even more confused at his words. "I know there was a time where you desired him to be more than king and magi, and I- maybe you only asked me to join you because you had no other choice. I can't help but feel insecure about it."

"Don't act like you didn't ask that muscle girl to be your empress." 

"It's not- things change Judar. I did, and my feelings. Don't you realize that the second time you arrived in this world you didn't make everything worse, but better for me. I was so relieved, you have no idea how I felt when I thought-"

"You're rambling nonsense hakuryuu." Judar gave a small smile, quite the rare sight for others. "Let's go inside again"

"It is nonsense that I suddenly feel insecure just because I like you? Morgiana said- she figured you'd like me because you kept saying such nice things about me. But you also said them about Sinbad, and Kouen. But I want you to just want me, you know? I know it's stupid."

Judar looked shocked for a moment. That was what he never thought would hear. Finally it was Hakuryuu who made a move, not him. He had waited, but nothing came. And he even had doubts about Hakuryuu's feelings in the end. "You like me? Is that supposed to be a confession?" Now it would make sense, given how confused Hakuryuu seemed to be all day, and why he suddenly started to ask all of these questions. "It's stupid that you think I would wait for anyone to make up their mind like I did for you. Fuck, I was worried as well, don't be selfish and think you mourned me and I did nothing! What if you had died!? My rukh...i would've never seen you again. And of course I will stay with you in fact," Judar hesitated a moment, remembering Alibaba's words. "Let's get married, Hakuryuu!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, why not? 

"B-but...right now?! I'm not sure Kougyoku would be happy to know-"

Judar laughed, taking Hakuryuu by the hand and dragging him back inside. "Come on, she _adores_ me, and I want to see the faces of these idiots when we tell them! Way to crash a wedding, right?!"

"Wait! Think about it Judar. More than half of the people here hate us for a reason or another. Is this really alright?" Hakuryuu looked hesitant, but didn't remove Judar's grip on his hand. 

The magi thought for a moment. "And?"

"Well, don't you think-?"

"I think it wouldn't be fair to sacrifice our happiness over shit like this. People have brains, let them decide if they forgive you or not, you can't change their opinion anyways." 

Hakuryuu nodded slowly, remembering how he said he'd rather be dead than living his life the way others wanted it to be. Judar was right. Of course he was. "Alright. I _want_ to marry you, there's just a part of me that screams I don't deserve it. And we would kind of ruin Alibaba's day…"

"Yeah, that's the point!" Judar laughed, then turned to face Hakuryuu again. "Come on, let's destroy their day and make it ours!"

Well, that was certainly not how Hakuryuu had expected this day to end but-

"Why do you want to marry me?" he suddenly asked. Even if it had been obvious to Morgiana or others that they both had feelings for another, Judar's mind was still a mystery to Hakuryuu. Why this, why now-?

"I got jealous when you went for Sindria to ask Aladdin for power," he stated.

"Judar, don't be ridiculous-"

"Not _that_ kind of jealous! More like, angry about why not me! I thought, shit, now you're getting everything and be happy with someone else by your side. But in the end, after you were gone, I was the one who replaced you." Judar sounded almost guilty, did he feel bad over this? "But you know what?! It sucked, when it wasn't with you, no fight was fun! I hated it, I hated how I didn't know if you'd take me back or if you've waited-!"

"I didn't."

Judar fell silent, but Hakuryuu knew he was confused. "I replaced you as well. I mean, we both compromised with somebody else. You with a king, and I kind of took Aladdin as my magi. But you're right with what you said, I wasn't happy as well. Because it was _you_ , it had always been you. That's why we so naturally got together again, and that's why-"

"I want to marry you," Judar finished, and Hakuryuu understood.

**Author's Note:**

> If imma go down as the person writing mediocre juhaku wedding fics, then so be it!
> 
> Comment for part two ehehe


End file.
